No Just No
by sharingstories2
Summary: She's an alien from another universe and he's the fastest man alive... What could go wrong?
1. The flashiest team up

Barry Allen was having a bad day, he was late to work, had a fight with Iris and was currently being beaten. Normally he wouldn't be so annoyed but that Meta had been terrorising the city for a few weeks and nothing worked. The guy was impervious to everything, well except heat but they couldn't get enough heat to work. Nether the less he tried, the fire gun however was not working and he was on the floor with broken ribs, probably. If he wasn't Barry Allen he would've given up but Barry Allen was not a quitter so neither is the Flash. In fact it was due to the Flash that the girl currently taking care of his problem was available. When she subdued the Meta she landed next to Barry and picked up his fire gun.  
"Really?" she asked incredulously. He just shrugged nonchalant,  
"You know if you need fire… I come packing?" she asked. At this he burst out laughing, he clutched his probably broken ribs and gasped for air. She looked at him, annoyed. She picked him up and took him to S.T.A.R labs.

When she got there she was met with his team.  
"Oh… I should've thought this through" she muttered  
"Yeah Kara, you probably should've" Barry piped up, Kara gasped  
"You just revealed my identity you… you identity revealing jerk!" she yelled. Barry just looked up  
"You live in another universe" he pointed out. She just scrunched up her face, he smiled at her  
"Stop being adorable and place me on the table, then Caitlin can do her doctory thing and I can take you out" Kara sighed and placed him on the table.

Whilst Caitlin made sure Barry was okay Cisco eyed Kara up and down. Joe was trying to access her threat level, Kara was oblivious as she grinned at Barry. When Caitlin was done Barry sat up, he carefully put on his clothes and eyed Kara.  
"Come on, if we get there soon the donut place may still be open."

Kara stood up and scoffed  
"Or, I can go home, you can rest and then in about a month I'll come back and then we can have donuts." He looked at Kara with puppy dog eyes.  
"You're really going to deny your amazing boyfriend donuts?" at this the flash team jumped up and yelled "Boyfriend!" but Kara just ignored them.  
"I dunno, I'll have to find an amazing boyfriend first" Barry just laughed at her. Kara rolled her eyes and turned to the other people in the room.  
"Well it's been a pleasure but my universe awaits now… uh I'll leave Barry to explain this" and then she flew out the room.  
"I hate you sometimes" Barry shouted, he smiled when he heard a faint I love you echo back. Barry turned to his family.  
"Yeah I'm not explaining this" and then he ran out the room. Joe turned to the two younger people in the room.  
"That's it, I thought I could handle this but another universe…. I'm done."


	2. Iris

Barry was buzzing, literally. He was sat on the couch as Iris ranted to him about something or other, usually he would care but it was nearly time for his date with Kara and he was so excited. When the clock struck one Barry turned to Iris  
"Hey Iris, I'm really sorry but I've got to go" Iris looked at him weirdly  
"Err okay?"  
"Thanks Iris, I'll make it up to you" he then ran out the house as quick as a flash.

Kara was sat in the park, waiting for Barry who zoomed past her  
"Barry" she called out, at this he stopped suddenly before tripping over his own feet. Kara giggled  
"You know for a speedster you are really clumsy" she noted, he grinned at her  
"Can I help it if you blow me off my feet?" he asked. She burst out laughing, Barry joined in before eventually cutting her off with a kiss.  
"You look stunning" he said in awe, she smiled but looked worried all the same  
"Are you sure? I'm not overdressed?" she asked. Barry smiled wider  
"No you look amazing, now I'm sure you're wondering what we're doing, so follow you're amazingly handsome boyfriend" Kara laughed  
"Afraid I can't see an amazingly handsome boyfriend so I'm afraid you'll have to do" she joked, Barry just rolled his eyes and lead her to a clearing where a blanket was laid on the ground with a basket of food on top…. A lot of food. Kara smiled widely, she knew it was cheesy but she had mentioned that she loved the cheesy ideas, she was amazed he remembered.

Barry sat down next Kara  
"I know it's cheesy… I just you know you said you liked picnics and well…" he trailed off worriedly. Kara just kissed his cheek  
"Stop worrying Barry, honestly any time with you is amazing, I don't mind what we do but I do love the idea of a picnic date." He grinned, thanking his lucky stars that he actually got something right.  
"Well my dear Kara let's picnic" he laughed at her as she dug into the delicious food.

Whilst the happy couple were having a picnic Iris was hiding behind a bush. The entire idea of spying on Barry was stupid but she knew Barry had been acting weird and then he had rushed out on her, so she tracked him down only to find him on a date. _A date!_ She'd admit that after the initial shock she was hurt, she felt like she was being kept out of the loop again, with the flash she understood but this was Barry business. So why didn't he tell her? She thought that it was because of him being the flash but she knew that didn't matter as he used his powers in front of Kara. So why was she being kept out of the loop?

The couple never even noticed the young reporter as they enjoyed their date. When they were finished eating Barry stood up  
"Would you care to dance?" Barry asked, Kara stood up  
"Yes" she said, Barry pressed play and together Barry and Kara danced.

Iris thought they were a beautiful couple, sure she thought Barry had a crush on her but she saw the light in his eyes. They seemed to have achieved true love in each other and if Iris noticed it after an hour then she knew she had lost Barry to this girl.

After a while the couple stopped  
"Barry, I have to get back" she said sadly, Barry nodded  
"Do you need any help crossing over?" he asked. She shook her head  
"No I'll be good" he didn't reply to that. The two stared into each others eyes, they learned in and captured each others lips in a searing kiss. Barry wrapped his arms around her waist and Kara wrapped hers around his neck. When they pulled back both of them were breathless.  
"Love you Barry"  
"Love you more" he replied. She raised an eyebrow before sighing  
"Okay I love you most, beat that" she challenged before kissing him and running off.  
"Hey, you cheater" Barry yelled after her, throwing his hands up in the air. In response all he got was a delighted laugh.

Iris smiled, she slowly backed away, this was something too beautiful to mess with.


	3. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
